


Christmas Love

by yeonbinnie_babies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/pseuds/yeonbinnie_babies
Summary: But then someone emerges from between the busy crowd like some kind of a movie protagonist that the people make way for and then suddenly, Soobin can't take his eyes away anymore. There's that someone, in his silk silver tuxedo with an eye catching red tie and perfectly styled pale pink hair. And there's only a single individual Soobin knows of that walks around in a pink hair and owns it. He can tell he isn't wrong with his assumption on who it is because he can recognize that person anywhere without a doubt. He can identify Choi Yeonjun in the sea of thousand faces so he can spot him despite the black butterfly-shaped mask covering his face without the slightest bit of difficulty.That's his person, of course he'll know. Soobin will always know.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to get this out of my system or else id have to stay awake pls bear with me 😭
> 
> also, this is kind of inspired by taylor swift's 'mirrorball' ♡

  
If his next statement would require complete and utter honesty, Soobin would confess that he isn't enjoying this at all. 

In fact, each minute that passed inside that ostentatious grand ballroom feels like a total waste. It's preposterous, this whole party. And if it was up to him, he wouldn't have stepped foot in this hotel in the middle of december's white snow when he could've been warming up the cushions of his apartment's couch with his natural body heat while he watches overrated Christmas movies alone. In the dark, with only the light of the television guiding him, as he eats left over dinner that he couldn't be bothered to heat up in the microwave so he would be pathetically munching on some cold pizza. 

That might sound rough but that would have actually been more tolerable than this excessive showcase of wealth and Soobin would appreciate it if there won't be any blinding neon lights striking his face time and time again. However, that isn't even close to the peak of this night journey of his Christmas misery because Soobin also has to deal with the irritating itch on his face caused by the outrageous mask he's wearing. Given, it doesn't entirely cover his face and only takes a quarter of it beginning from the bridge of his nose and ending just above his brows but it's enough to send him in pits of annoyance because it constantly messes with his line of vision and sliding down when it feels like it so Soobin would have no choice but to fix it every time. Just like this moment, he could feel it inching down again, for the nth time, and so there's no other option presented for him but to push it back up.

Soobin sighs and lets his figure lean against the wall that also isn't exempted by the display of grandeur. Put a little more sequence and it'll be challenging the mirrorball hanging at the center of this room for being so sparkly. He wouldn't even be surprised if he ends up with an eye problem after this night. 

Nonetheless, Soobin grips his glass of cold champagne tighter. He's been playing with it since the start of the party so the ice has fully melted but it still works to keep him preoccupied and prevents him from losing his mind. He glances around, bored and weary until realization strikes him that there's nothing better to do than watch and observe these obnoxious people chattering around with each other like they don't talk shit behind one another's back. The very reason why Soobin felt dread overtaking his senses the very instant he took a step inside the hotel's foyer.

You see, the thing is Soobin is someone who's not really a huge fan of socializing and would rather tone it down in every given situation. He likes it quiet and peaceful. Appreciates the serenity with only a few close friends around to keep him company as they sit on the floor in the living room while playing board games in an godly hour, the fireplace burning behind to keep them warm. Now, that's what Soobin defines to be an ideal party and not this grand scheme of whatever this is.

Then again, maybe it's his fault for showing up and putting himself in this condition. But it's not like he could just ignore the occassion when his friends literally forced him to come with them only to end up ditching him 10 minutes after they arrived to go and mingle with the other guests. Which then leaves him in his joyful predicament. Please note Soobin's sarcasm, he begs you.

It would've been more manageable, Soobin believes, if only his best friend Yeonjun is present. He bets he would've been laughing right now because of a pun Yeonjun came up with out of habit that wasn't even funny but he would still laugh at it anyway, because he knows how such reaction would paint a subtle grin on Yeonjun's face. They could've been sharing an inside joke, throwing sugarcoated criticism that they don't really mean here and there just because they could. And maybe end up drunk enough to cause a scene and move and about on the dance floor. Soobin could've been enjoying this night, if only Yeonjun came but he didn't. Because apparently, there's an urgent business that he couldn't skip. 

Hence, there Soobin is, with a grim expression on his face, aura exuding a powerful field of gloom that can automatically push a person away who happens to be a foot within his proximity. 

The light flashes and changes color yet again but it's not enough to sway Soobin's mood. Instead, it only drives him further into monotony and makes him long for Yeonjun's presence harder now than ever before. And as if his brain finds a worthy entertainment in his sufferings, it voluntarily plays countless moments he shared with Yeonjun which can basically means every single memory he has since he spends almost all his life with his best friend anyway.

Wherever one goes, the other follows. It has always been like that, Soobin and Yeonjun. Yeonjun and Soobin. Two peas in a pod. Joined at the hip. A 2in1 offer that could not be separated unless under a certain circumstance that they can not escape. Unfortunately, tonight seems like an exact example of that.

Soobin suppresses a groan that itches to leave his throat by taking large gulps of the champagne he finally decides to drink. It isn't as satisfying as it's supposed to be considering that it has been ages since he has that but it still suffices. For now, at least. 

The ball has been going on for approximately, 2 hours by now and sure, majority of the crowd is in delight, mingling happily without any troubling concerns but there are those that are like Soobin. Those who just hang around wishing the party to end and desperately trying to think of something— of _anything_ , to keep themselves busy. So far, the only thing keeping Soobin sane is the glass of champagne in his hold that he just downed seconds ago so now it leaves him with nothing. He didn't think this through, obviously. He could go ahead and pluck up the courage to talk to someone, that much he can do, he thinks. But the problem is that, he has no idea who to talk to. He wouldn't even be able to recognize who he's gonna be talking to, let alone, point out if they'll be interested in the topic he has in mind— which happens to be the origin of santa claus. It might have something to do with the occasion that's why it's the only thing he can come up with but he doubts someone would actually want to spend their time discussing about St. Nicholas with some christmas nerd wannabe like him when they could be having the time of their lives. 

Soobin draws in a deep breath and makes a mental note not to overthink something as trivial as this. If the person deems the topic boring, they could easily dismiss him or start a new one. It'll be as simple as that so there's no need for Soobin to be internally shitting his pants like a loser. He is not a loser, Yeonjun told him so and he believes Yeonjun's words.

And now he's going to prove that he's far from one— if only his legs would cooperate and stop shaking like they're made out of jelly.

It isn't because he's nervous, Soobin can tell you that. He thinks that maybe it's caused by standing for too long without even walking because he's literally has just been standing in the same place since he walked in. At this one corner, left side of the main door, a couple meters away from the bar and trying to camouflage himself as part of the wall so he can pretend he doesn't exist. 

However, it seems that the world has some kind of vendetta against Soobin, because just when he's about to actually begin walking and join the crowd, the music changes and begins to sound louder. And then before he can process what is going on, everyone's up on their feet, gowns swaying and head throwing back as they move along to the beat. It scares Soobin for a second, especially that he almost got splashed by this one careless guy's glass of brandy when he zigzag-ed his way beside Soobin. He rolls his eyes, filled with disbelief that someone has already gotten themselves drunk out of their minds when it's barely even midnight. 

He composes himself, willing the mixed emotions of frustration and dread to go away as he lets his gaze roam back again towards the crowd. It's kind of funny, Soobin reckons, these people, with their unique masks, dancing and everything like there isn't anything holding them back from having it all. Be it with or without the fancy outfits on. He must admit he feels a little envious though, because almost everyone appears to be having fun but then there he is, watching over them with an empty glass in hand, hesitating to join or just stick to his initial plan of playing incognito.

But then—

But then someone emerges from between the busy crowd like some kind of a movie protagonist that the people make way for and then suddenly, Soobin can't take his eyes away anymore. There's that someone, in his silk silver tuxedo with an eye catching red tie and perfectly styled pale pink hair. And there's only a single individual Soobin knows of that walks around in a pink hair and owns it. He can tell he isn't wrong with his assumption on who it is because he can recognize that person anywhere without a doubt. He can identify Choi Yeonjun in the sea of thousand faces so he can spot him despite the black butterfly-shaped mask covering his face without the slightest bit of difficulty. 

That's his person, of course he'll know. Soobin will _always_ know.

His mouth runs dry the instant his eyes meet Yeonjun's own and the music gets drowned out by the harsh beating of his own heart. He heaves a sigh, a bit shaky as he doesn't know he's been holding it and he has no idea what's happening to him but Yeonjun leisurely taking his steps towards him makes him feel dizzy and a flower made out of fondness blooms inside his chest. He wants it out, wants it on his hand so he can offer it to Yeonjun wholeheartedly.

Soobin always feels like Yeonjun is the moon and he is the sea. As Yeonjun nears, his heart drowns with so much emotions as it tries to desperately reach out for him.

Yeonjun finally halts, a step away from him. The world pauses, everything else gets shut down and it's just the two of them in motion. 

Like how it always is.

There's a smile on Yeonjun's lips, a tentative one, and his eyes hint a glimmer of timidity but Soobin thinks he's the one who should be feeling reluctant. He's uncertain of the universe's judgement of ever allowing him to have someone like Yeonjun in his life. It's overwhelming, Yeonjun's remarkable presence. Sometimes, Soobin has to stop and catch his breath. 

"Hi," Yeonjun whispers under the blaring tune in the background but it speaks volume to Soobin's soul. He glances back at his best friend, wets his lips even though his tongue feels like a sandpaper. 

"Hey," Soobin replies, breathless because Yeonjun took it away from him. "You look—" _beautiful_ ; the word dies down in his throat. He can't. He can never say it without giving away any signs of a yearning desire of something more than just platonic. It tastes sour, the fear of rejection from someone you value so much. Hence, Soobin settles with less, he always does; tells himself it's better than losing everything. 

That much, he can't handle.

"You look," Soobin repeats and he diverts his gaze away from Yeonjun's expectant eyes. "like everyone else, with the mask and all." He gestures to his own face using exaggerated movements of his fingers. 

For a moment, Soobin thinks he sees how Yeonjun's expression falters despite his face being covered but he chooses to believe it's just his own eyes playing tricks on him. The voice at the back of his head argues otherwise but Soobin ignores it. Forces it to shut up.

"I was informed it's a masquerade ball so I sure hope I look like everyone else." Yeonjun humors him and Soobin itches to scream ' _no!_ ' wants Yeonjun to be aware he looks better, better than anyone in this world. At least, to Soobin's perspective, he'll always look the best. 

However, Soobin speaks none of that and instead, avoids it. That's what he excels at anyway. Avoidance of his blossoming feelings. 

"By the way," Soobin mulls over, "if you're planning to show up regardless, why didn't you just- I don't know, go with me?" Now that Soobin has spoken of it, he grows curious. He wonders why Yeonjun couldn't just tell him about this ' _urgent business_ ' he had to take care of. He could've waited until Yeonjun's done and they could've arrived together. He wouldn't mind, it's not like he looks forward to this party anyway. 

Yeonjun stares at him then, biting at his lowerlip the way he does when he's thinking something over. Soobin ponders at the thought, his flourishing curiosity claws at his insides he almost curls in himself but he hears Yeonjun sigh. That particular one he lets out when he has decided to just get matters over with and then he looks down on his feet, bashful like a turtle wanting to hide in its shell. 

"Well, it-" Yeonjun pauses, "it wouldn't make sense to get ready with the person I'm dolling up for, would it?" He lets his gaze find Soobin again, face heating up by the seconds that passed and he feels thankful he's wearing a mask so Soobin can't see the screaming redness on the apple of his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Soobin is positive his whole system just encounters an error. although it cannot be told by his outer appearance, he's definitely malfunctioning deep inside he could've sworn he just self-destruct if he was a machine. He doubts he heard it clear. Refuses to believe he hears it right because what the fuck? Yeonjun, his best friend he has forbidden romantic feelings for, wanted to doll up for him? It doesn't make sense.

"Y-You were dolling up," Soobin has to hold himself together, "for me?"

Yeonjun bites his lip. "yeah."

_Shining just for you._

Soobin has to suck in a deep breath. He can't afford to lay unconscious in the middle of a ball. If this is some kind of a Christmas miracle, please, Soobin would want to know who's behind all of this so he could worship whoever that is every night. 

"Why? I thought you said you had an urgent business to attend to?"

Yeonjun giggles at this, airy and soft. The kind that Soobin wants to listen to in repeat. " _You_ are the urgent business, Soobinnie."

"What?" Soobin replies, totally confused. He doesn't understand. How could he be Yeonjun's urgent business when they didn't even see each other earlier this day? Is this some type of mind game he has to critically think over to solve? 

The upbeat rhythm playing through the room's speakers changes unexpectedly and is replaced by a softer melody. The two bestfriends share a look, the topic left dismissed as the people around them scatter all over the place when they realized what it means. Some stay on the dance floor with whoever they were previously dancing with and some rush through the sidelines to ask who they have in mind for a dance and there are some who are just standing frozen on their grounds, staring right into the person in front of them, like Soobin and Yeonjun themselves, contemplating about the next move they shall take.

The harmonious music continues but neither of the two breaks free from the trance they're stuck in. Too lost inside their own minds, or maybe into each other's eyes to even bother utter a word but when a stray stranger accidentally bumps into Yeonjun's shoulder, he snaps out of it as well as Soobin who looks like he's about to strangle the person who dares touch Yeonjun in a way. He doesn't though, because Yeonjun holds him by the arm and flashes him a bright playful grin, Soobin almost shields his sight. But he decides he'd rather get blinded than to take his gaze away. 

"So, are you gonna ask me or not?" Yeonjun jokes but he secretly wishes Soobin would. He silently prays Soobin would.

It baffles Soobin for a split second but he realizes that there might not be another chance after this so he might as well take this before it passes by. He thinks, who cares if it's another one of Yeonjun's stunts when he could pretend it isn't? Who cares if he wants to slow dance with his best friend and remove his mask off so he could absorb every little detail of his face like he hasn't already has them memorized? Who cares if his heart beats for someone he doesn't know if he can have? Who cares if he's dying to feel his best friend's lips pressed agaisn't his in the middle of the crowd while everyone else is busy in their own metaphorical bubble of existence? Who cares if he carelessly decides to spill the secret he's in love with Choi Yeonjun, his best friend for who knows how long, that he swears to take to his grave? 

Seriously, who cares? 

If he's to get his heart broken by someone, he'd rather it be Yeonjun.

Therefore, Soobin quickly fixes himself, determined. And then spares Yeonjun an unwavering glance. He raises his right hand, palm facing upward as an invitation. 

"Care to dance with me?" 

_I'm still trying everything,_   
_To keep you looking at me_.

"I'd love to." Yeonjun answers, entrusting Soobin with the dance. He then lets his hand fall atop of Soobin's palm, entrusting his ' _best friend_ ' with his heart.

* * *

As the night progresses, two people also progress into something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone's having a nice holiday 🥺💕


End file.
